brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blues Jazz Ryan
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Ryan, he was a talented pianist but sadly what this man only doesn't have was a money to realizing it, and he was too hooked up with the pure style of music that he's already learnt from a long time ago. These Valentine Units will be separated and there's going to be a twist ending in the end! Stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Ryan: Blues Jazz Ryan That woman who sees him was fine and beauty, but that night Ryan's mood was kinda down because he played it with differently. In the end, he got himself fired and angry, thus he passed that woman with violent reaction. In a fateful day, he began working again as a private pianist for certain parties, but only if he can wear some costume for it. Feelings grossed but afraid that he will starve, he's doing it nevertheless for the sake of surviving. Ryan seems to be fated by Gods to meet that woman again at her friend's party, with no choice he tried to avoid her with all of his might but got caught by her and she began asking Ryan for apologies which he replied, "Is that so?" After four minutes of arguments, he got called by the host and began to play another song for the party. When night came, Ryan was fated to meet that woman again and that woman asking him for his name which Ryan replied that his name was Ryan, in exchange he said "What's your name too aggressive woman?" and that woman replied "My name is Eileen, please don't call me aggressive because I'm pretty much forgiving to you". As the fate itself was still working to both of them, Ryan and Eileen was still together out of the party and found themselves in the middle of Edila Streets, where the night is beautiful and the moon itself was shining so brightly. As they walk, they're singing the most famous song "City of Star" which represents the Edila city as the beautiful city during dark. In that fateful night, both of them were fell in love, they've both flirting and holding hands, it's like the world belonged to them. Days after days they spend it on dating, Eileen was a very talented actress according to Ryan and he loved Eileen's performance so much that he always spend the weekend with her in the theater. Sadly the part of her being an actress is about her that was still unused or got reject again and again with no apparent reason according to Ryan. One day he found another job to help her by joining some local band in Edila, which he was conflicted in the first place but as the needs of them both getting bigger he needs to fulfill it as her lover. Every day he promised to bring the best out of him so he can buy many nice things for Eileen and one day she was making her own plays in the old theater near the side alley of Edila City. With that needs, he forced himself to work to fulfill her needs, but on the fateful event, Ryan forgot to re-schedule his schedule and he ended up late with almost none watching her but only 2 people. She felt devastated and both of them got to fight, Eileen told him that it's not the money that she needs because she needs him to be there, for the matters of money they always save it up for each other even though granted Eileen 's job was underwhelming than Ryan's job, but she felt horrible with that play. They broke up and weeks has passed, one letter came into his house about the casting audition, shocked he traveled to Julep Village and search for Eileen. Once he found her, he then asked her that she wanted to be a star or not? And she complies it, yet she can no longer back because she already took the money that she had to rent properties and didn't touch her money from him when both of them saved it up together. Ryan takes out his money and helps her to Edila again. Eileen got the main role, but she can't be with Ryan because the job of her will require her to be focused for 4 years. Ryan only said that he was supporting it no matters what it was and Eileen said " I always loved you, I really do... No matter how hurt I am, I still love you". The last goodbye and kiss, but in their heart, they still love each other deeply. Statistic Units: 7★ Ryan: Blues Jazz Ryan Stats 7★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Skills 7★ Ryan: Blues Jazz Ryan Leader Skill: Pianist Ambitions 40% Boost to ATK and DEF, Hugely Boost BB Fill Rate and BB Gauge during Spark & Boost Spark Damage. *''50% Boost to Fill Rate, 1 - 2 BC Fill during Spark, 80% Boost to Spark Damage'' Extra Skill: Broken Fate of Promise Add Boost to BB ATK on BB/SBB for 3 turns & Boost Spark Damage. *''200% Boost to BB ATK, 50% Spark Damage'' Brave Burst: Faded Melody 40 powerful Water attack on all foes, Considerably Boost ATK to all allies and self for 3 turns, Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns & Boost Earth and Water Elemental Damage for 3 turns. *''100% Boost to ATK and 150% Boost to ATK for self, 80% Boost to Spark Damage, 50% Boost to Earth and Water Elemental Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Goodbye Ivories 45 powerful Water attack on all foes, Considerably Boost BC Drop Rates and BB Fill Rate for 3 turns, Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns & Reduce Damage from Fire and Thunder for 3 turns. *''25% BC Drop Rates and 40% Boost to BB Fill Rates, 6 BC Fill per turns, 15% Damage Reduction from Fire and Thunder Elemental'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Another Promise Chance 50 massive Water on all foes, Enormously Boost Earth and Water Elemental Damage for 3 turns, Enormously Damage Reduction for Fire and Thunder for 2 turns & Enormously Boost Spark Damage and BB ATK for 3 turns. *''300% Boost to Earth and Water Elemental, 100% Mitigation for Fire and Thunder Elemental, 200% Boost to Spark Damage and BB ATK'' Evolution Materials 7★ Ryan: Blues Jazz Ryan Evolves From: Swinging Jazz Ryan *Evolution Materials: Water Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Musical Sheets, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Evolves Into: N/A Evolution Item Material Musical Sheets: One of the musical sheets that Ryan played in the band, noted to be created by Ryan and thanks to his genius in music capability, the sheets that he created was wildly known and famous during that time. The musical sheets contain mostly romantic melody with a little bit of Jazz in it, it said that perhaps Ryan was inspired because of his love. How to Obtain: Grand Quest: 60% Progression